charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Monsters/Plot
thumb Phoebe is at a fancy dinner with Jason. Things are going well as Phoebe, using her empath power, detects that Jason loves her. She accidentally says "I love you too" and then becomes extremely embarrassed. Paige orbs in and asks for Phoebe's help for a "power" problem. They orb to Piper, who is hiding in an alley from a manticore. Paige orbs a power line onto the manticore, electrocuting it. They then find its baby lying nearby. The baby has a long serpent's tongue. thumb|left Wyatt is taken with his new friend, to Piper's displeasure. Piper tries to separate them, but Wyatt just orbs to the other baby's playpen or the baby shimmers into Wyatt's. Piper suspects the baby is evil, Paige knows he's still a kid, he can be swayed between good or evil, and Phoebe can sense neither good nor evil in him. Chris is unhappy and wants the baby vanquished, stating that this might be the evil that converts Wyatt in the future but Piper, despite her misgivings, is unwilling to do it. Meanwhile, a beast is in the alley where the sisters fought the Manticore. It sees the empty baby blankets and roars. Phoebe has told Jason that she loves him. The next day, she finds Jason in a meeting and that he's flying to Italy. She thinks he's avoiding her and they argue. Back at the manor, Chris has found out that the baby is part of a Manticore pack, and therefore the rest of the pack will come for him soon. He urges Piper to vanquish the baby, however she is unwilling. There is no known vanquishing potion for Manticore's and Chris knows the rest of the pack is coming. The babies are playing games, shimmering and orbing. Darryl calls Paige regarding a hostage situation. The SWAT team moves in. Paige casts a spell to render Darryl bulletproof. He walks toward the gunman, who fires three shots, but the bullets bounce off Darryl's chest. Darryl comes out with the gunman in handcuffs and trashes a police car trying to put the gunman in the back seat. Chris orbs to Leo, who is standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge "communing" with the other Elders. He tells Leo about the demon baby, who seems as fascinated with Wyatt as Wyatt is with him. thumb Phoebe again tries to separate Wyatt and the demon baby, but the baby gives a manticore cry. Piper can't figure out why the two are so taken with each other. The Manticore cry of the baby attracts a beast. The beast attacks the sisters and Wyatt raises his defensive bubble. He grabs Piper and shimmers away. Phoebe is scrying for Piper and Paige regrets not being around. The Manticore baby is sleeping while Wyatt watches. They discuss using the baby's cry to lure the beast again, however they do not have a potion. Leo and Chris orb in. Leo tells them that demon babies are predisposed to evil and are not born neutral. The beast tells Piper that he wants the baby. He seems embarrassed by his looks and is not a Manticore. He refuses to tell Piper why he wants the baby, however does say that he wanted to get the baby away from its mother who the sisters killed. Piper slips free of the rope binding her wrists and blasts him. Piper hides in another room and finds a picture of a human man as well as a baby toy. The beast demands the baby again, and threatens to kill Piper or keep her forever if she does not help him get the baby. Back at the hostage situation, Darryl walks out after rescuing the hostages. The invincibility spell which Paige cast is making Darryl extremely cocky and careless. Back at the house Phoebe and Paige are making a potion. Jason calls telling her he needs to leave, however doesn't express his feelings. The baby screams again and a manticore shimmers in. Phoebe throws a potion thumb|leftand vanquishes it. Two more shimmer in, but the beast shimmers in behind them. He kills the manticores and shimmers away with the baby. Leo and Chris agree to return the baby to the manticores, but the baby is missing. thumb Piper blasts the door, however it has no effect. She tries the door knob and it opens. The beast is injured and Piper returns into the house to tend to his wounds. He tells her that he's not a demon; he's the baby's human father. He had used potions to assume a manticore-like form so he could find the baby. He doesn't expect to be able to raise the baby, however he does expect to save it and give it to someone. Paige and Phoebe, unaware of this development, go to the manticores. They then orb to Piper and the father and the manticores shimmer in after them. They throw potions, but Piper blasts them. The sisters orb away, but Piper tells them about the father. The father, nearly dead, morphs back into his human form. The sisters call for Leo and he heals the father. The sisters grab potions and go back to the manticores, who now have the baby. Piper plays peek-a-boo with the baby, encouraging him to shimmer to the sisters. They throw their potions and vanquish the manticores. They return the baby to his father, who happens to be known as Derek. Darryl is still invincible and is struggling with this power. He calls Paige to reverse the spell. Jason cancels his flight to Italy so he can be with Phoebe. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots